


3 Things The Doctor Did After The World Ended By a Few Crossed Wires

by Medie



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Apocalypse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-15
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 02:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/107590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At least he didn't <em>create</em> the zombies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	3 Things The Doctor Did After The World Ended By a Few Crossed Wires

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://voleuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**voleuse**](http://voleuse.livejournal.com/) as part of the [Three things ______ did after the world ended by ______.](http://medie.livejournal.com/1514549.html) meme. (Some of those will be fic, some will be straight answers. All depends.) As you can see, I'm catching up on some of my drabble memes and such. It's been far too long since I enjoyed 'em.

1.

They make it into the TARDIS, slamming the door behind them. The Doctor slumps against it, watching Martha and a young woman in a UNIT uniform help Donna sit. Donna's still favoring her ankle, courtesy of one last ditch dive down the stairs. She leans her head against the console, the UNIT officer sitting beside her as Martha tends to a cut over her eye.

The Doctor stays where he is, aware of Donna's accusing eyes and Martha's not-particularly-silent silence. He groans and scrubs a hand through his hair. "Well, how was I to know?" A few bloody wires and a _zombie_ apocalypse sweeps the globe?

It is actually new. He's not had that one yet. Though, yes, a number of times he has come surprisingly close. Zombies are far easier to accidentally create than one would think. Not that he _created_ this lot, of course, they already existed. He just, well, accidentally let them loose.

It's not exactly his fault the sonic screwdriver's been acting up. Really. It's just -- these things _happen._

Donna huffs a breath. "Have you tried reading the pertinent signs?"

Right. Those. UNIT always was good with their overblown bureaucracy. Just as he's gotten particularly good about tuning it out.

"Well -- " The Doctor scratches the back of his neck. "I thought -- That is to say, I had intended on -- " Well. Yes.

Donna looks at Martha. Martha looks back. The Doctor groans. He knows that look. He hates that look.

"I'll make tea," he says.

Running away, he maintains, is a wise course of action.

2

When one ends the world, there are certain responsibilities that one must accept. Like attempting to _un_end it. It is only fair, after all, and being a Time Lord, the Doctor has an even greater responsibility on the matter.

Blast it all. This is one of the few times he truly misses his fellows. On the whole of it, his fellow Time Lords and Ladies had been rather useless, but they did have their shining moments. Aid in repairing Time Lord-related disasters had fallen among those.

Of course, this was such a moment involving _him_, so there is a chance they would not. "Bloody lessons and consequences," mutters the Doctor, stomping about the kitchen. "Always were fond of them."

With far too much sugar and just a touch too much cream, he takes his tea and heads back to the control room.

He stops at the door, ducking back for a sandwich.

Stopping an apocalypse is best done on a full stomach. One never knows when one will have a chance to eat.

He puts on another pot of tea. Just in case, one can never have too much tea.

3.

"Here now!" hollers the Doctor. "That is _not_ what I meant." He scowls, looking at three equally mutinous faces. "You're supposed to stay _here_."

"Oh right," says Donna. "That's exactly what we're going to do, sit back with our tea while you run off to save the world?" She snorts. "Fine job you did of that the first time, by the way, what with the gray-skinned, brain-eating morons running about."

"That _wasn't_ my fault," says the Doctor.

This time, the snort comes from the young UNIT officer. She even rolls her eyes.

Bloody hell. That's the last time he saves a family friend. "Mind your manners," he tsks. "Your grandfather would hardly approve."

"No," says Lieutenant Sullivan. "He'd suggest a good swift smack to your backside instead."

"Yes," says Martha. "In fact, he'd insist on it."

"You see?" says the Doctor. "You see, this is why I should've never given you that recommendation." He harumphs. Excepting the fact she deserves it and then some, it really was a frightfully bad idea to put her into Harry's sphere of influence. Particularly not with Jessica running about the place.

Jessica shares a grin with Martha which they then turn on him.

Somewhere, right now, Harry is laughing. Zombies or no. The man is bloody-well _laughing._

The Doctor is, he thinks, understandably annoyed. "You are not coming with me and that is final."

"Quite right," agrees Martha, far, far too easily. He sucks in a breath, counts the space between heartbeats, and waits for it. "You are coming with us."

It isn't as if he minds helping save the world. Really. It was his fault in the first place (not that he'll say, of course,) but Harry is never going to let him hear the end of it.

"Not a word of this to your grandfather," he says, pointing at the lieutenant. "Not one word."

"Oh, of course not, Doctor," says Martha, opening the door. "He'll just read about it in my report." She smiles, impish. "As, of course, will Sir Alistair."

If he were anyone else, the Doctor knows he'd swear to never cross another wire again. It just does not go well. Better off left precisely as it was all uncrossed and apocalypse free.

"The next time this happens," he warns. "I'm leaving the lot of you behind."

Still favoring her ankle, Donna looks back with a glare. "Just you try, Martian Boy, just you try."

He thinks it safe to save his grin for the moment her back is turned. Just because it's the end of the world doesn't mean he's in any hurry to die.


End file.
